ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of highest-grossing animated films
Included on the list are charts of the top box-office earners, a chart of high-grossing animated films by calendar year, a timeline showing the transition of the highest-grossing animated film record, and a chart of the highest-grossing animated film franchises and series. All charts are ranked by international theatrical box office performance where possible, excluding income derived from home video, broadcasting rights and merchandise. Animated family films have performed consistently well at the box office, with Disney films enjoying lucrative re-releases prior to the home video era. Disney also enjoyed later success with its Pixar brand, of which Incredibles 2, Toy Story 3, the Finding Nemo films, and Inside Out have been the best performers; beyond Pixar animation, the Shrek, Ice Age, Computeropolis, Madagascar, Beastz and Despicable Me series have met with the most success. The Peter Pan, Jungle Book, Mickey Mouse, and Bambi series saw successful returns after lying dormant for decades. Highest-grossing animated films The chart below lists the highest-grossing animated films. Figures are given in United States dollars (USD). Many films that were released during the 20th century do not appear on this list as figures have not been adjusted for inflation. 88% of the films in the top 50 were released after 2000. 2016 is the most represented year on the list, with six films. Shrek is the most represented franchise, with five films. Disney and Pixar are the most represented studios, with all 19 films on the list. The top 12 films on this list are also among the top 50 worldwide highest-grossing films of all time. When adjusted for inflation, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs would likely appear at the top of the chart with an adjusted gross of $1.819 billion. The films on this list have all had a theatrical run (including re-releases) since 1993. Films that have not played since then do not appear on the chart due to ticket price inflation, population size, and ticket purchasing trends not being considered. Animated/live-action films can be considered for this list if they meet the criteria that 75% of footage is animation and a significant number of major characters are animated. Highest-grossing animated films by animation type Computer animation The following chart is a list of the highest-grossing computer animated films. 98% of films in the top 50 were released after 2000. 2016 is the most represented year on the list with seven films. All feature films in the Despicable Me, Computeropolis, How to Train Your Dragon, Gabriel Garza, Rio, Kung Fu Panda, Shrek, Finding Nemo and Incredibles franchises, as well as the main films in the Cars and Madagascar franchises, are on the list while the Toy Story and Ice Age franchise features often. Shrek is the most represented franchise with five films. Disney and Pixar are the most represented studios with 19 films on the list. The top 47 films listed are also among the highest-grossing animated films, the top 11 are among the 50 highest-grossing films, and the top six have each grossed in excess of $1 billion worldwide. The films on this chart have all had a theatrical run (including re-releases) since 2001, and films that have not played since then do not appear on the chart due to ticket price inflation, population size and ticket purchasing trends not being considered. Stop-motion animation The following chart is a list of the highest-grossing stop motion films. Films had to surpass $10 million to qualify for this list. 88% of the top 17 were released after 2000. 2012 is the most represented year on the list with three films. Laika is the most represented studio with five films on the list. All stop motion feature films by Aardman, DreamWorks Animation, Laika, and Tim Burton are on the list. All feature films in the Wallace and Gromit and Solan & Ludvig franchises are on the list both of whom are the most represented franchises on the list with two films each. The films on this chart have all had a theatrical run (including re-releases) since 1996, and films that have not played since then do not appear on the chart due to ticket price inflation, population size and ticket purchasing trends not being considered. after infltion Chicken Run will still be top with a gross of $402,000,000. Traditional animation The following chart is a list of the highest-grossing traditionally-animated films. 44% of the films in the top 50 were released after 2000. 1998 and 2002 are the most represented years on the list, with four films each. All films in the main Peter Pan, The Jungle Book and SpongeBob SquarePants series appear in the chart, while the Rugrats, Mickey Mouse and Pokémon franchises feature prominently. All of these five franchises are also the most represented with two films each. Disney is the most represented studio with 22 films on the list. The top three films on this list are also among on the 50 highest-grossing animated films. Only The Lion King is among on the 50 highest-grossing films, ranking in at 39. The films on this chart have all had a theatrical run (including re-releases) since 1972, and films that have not played since then do not appear on the chart due to ticket price inflation, population size and ticket purchasing trends not being considered. Highest-grossing animated films by year Every year since 1994, there has been at least one animated film grossing more than $250 million. 2010 is the year with the most animated films in the Top 10 with five. The years 1937, 1940, 1942, 1950, 1953, 1955, 1961, 1967, 1992, 1994, 1995, 2004, 2010 and 2013 were the top high-grossing films by year. Every year since 2015, there has been at least two animated films in the top 10 highest-grossing films of the year. Computer-animated films have been the highest earners in 1995 and every year since 1998, while 1975 and 1993 are the only years when a stop-motion animated feature grossed the highest. Traditional animated films has topped every other year. All films in the Toy Story, The Rescuers, and Finding Nemo were the highest-grossing animated films of the year they were released. Franchises were the highest-grossing animated films of the year they were released. Ice Age and Doraemon have the most high-grossing animated films by year, with four films each. Disney has the most top grossing by year with 31 films. * ( ... ) Since grosses are not limited to original theatrical runs, a film's first-run gross is included in brackets after the total if known. * *Canada and U.S. gross only * ESSpanish gross only * SWSwedish gross only * NWNorwegian gross only * AUAustralian gross only * JPJapanese gross only * MXMexican gross only * RDistributor rental * TBATo be ascertained * N/ANot applicable; no animated feature length film was released in that year. * HFilms contain animated/live-action scenes. Timeline of highest-grossing animated films At least seven animated films have held the record of highest-grossing animated film at different times. Four of these were Disney films and two by Pixar. Shrek 2, made by DreamWorks Animation, is the only film on the list not produced by Disney or Pixar. Snow White held the record for the longest, with 55 years, while Aladdin held it for the shortest period of a year. The Lion King was the last non-CG animated film to hold the record. Shrek 2 and Toy Story 3 are the only sequels to hold the record. Finding Nemo was the first CG animated film. All of these films are still among the highest-grossing animated films, and only Snow White and Aladdin are not also among the highest-grossing films. Highest-grossing animated franchises and film series The following chart is a list of the highest-grossing animated film franchises. The top four are among the highest-grossing film franchises of all time and, respectively, are ranked 15th, 16th, 19th, and 24th of all time. The Despicable Me is the highest-grossing animated franchise of all time with $3.7 billion; it is also the only animated franchise with two films grossing over $1 billion worldwide. The Finding Nemo franchise has the highest per-film average, with over $984 million unadjusted. All franchises by Pixar (the most represented studio with five franchises), DreamWorks Animation, Universal Studios, Morlus Animation, Blue Sky and 20th Century Fox, are on the list. A given franchise needs to have at least two theatrically released films to be on this list. Highest-grossing animated films by animation studio Walt Disney Animation Studios Pixar Gingo Animation Illumination Universal Animation Studios DreamWorks Animation Morlus Animation Blue Sky Studios Category:Lists Category:Films